In Shining Armor
by Fragile Memories
Summary: Max has a crush on a classmate. He recruits his best friend Kim and formulates a plan to win her heart.


I was sitting in my usual spot when they walked in. She immediately hands the other girl her homework. The blonde warden and her slave girl. I hate seeing her go through this everyday. She deserves so much better than that! I jumped out of my thoughts when the bell rang signaling the start of class. It seemed to take roll call twice as long, and the class dragged on. Math, my favorite class and yet I couldn't even pay attention to the lesson. All I could think about was her. I think I need to talk to Kim!

I couldn't have been happier to get to lunch period. I requested a private meeting with Kim, my best friend. "So, what's up?" He was smiling, he looked super relaxed and I wondered if this meeting would change that demeanor. "Well, um... you see... I-I think... I like Sabrina!" I practically yelled that last part in an attempt to just force myself to say it. His face showed a quick sense of shock before turning to an expression of happiness. "Hey, that's awesome bud!" Sighing in relief as I got the first part of my problem out.

"The only problem is, she's pretty well controlled by Chloe, and it bothers me. There's only a 5.2% chance that Chloe would even allow it, and an even slimmer chance that Sabrina would even like me anyway." I was depressing myself with statistics. "Aw, C'mon! You're a great guy, and any girl would be lucky to go out with you!" "You really think so?" "Heck yeah!" Now I'm slightly embarrassed, even if I don't feel it, but Kim is my best friend, he wouldn't lie to me.

"So, even if I find the courage to as her out... what about Chloe?" He scoffed, I know after the Heartbraker incident, Chloe has been an extra sore spot for him. "Don't give Sabrina a reason to say no, no matter what Chloe says." I paused for a minute, collecting thoughts. Yes... that's it! I'll show her what I want to be for her! "You're a genius Kim!" I ran off but still heard his laugh saying "Could ya tell that to my mom?"

I ran off to work on my plans, this just HAD to be perfect! know there's about an 82.7% chance of me making a fool of myself. But for Sabrina, it was worth the chance! Throwing down some paper in front of me, I began to draw out my plans. I mapped out the positions, ran through the statistics, and designed the scheme. It didn't take my genius brain long to formulate the highest success rate. Now... to acquire Kim's help once more to set the plan into action.

The next morning I got to school in a hurry. I met Kim in our 'mission headquarters' We ran through the plan once more. "I got it! I got it! You'll be fine!" "Ok, ok, but what makes you think I'm nervous?" The sound of my voice being a dead give away, I don't know why I bothered to ask. His obnoxiously loud laugh came prior to his response. "Maybe the fact that you're shaking in your boots!" I chuckled nervously, it was about all I could manage through my labored breaths and beating heart. "I'll go out there now, you just wait for your signal." I nodded as I watched his confident, but sincere smile waltz out the door.

"Oh! H-hey Chloe!How ya doin?'" Oooh, that was my Que!The door seemed to squeal louder than normal as I revealed the scene. "Ugh! Why are you even talking to me? Get lost loser!" And there she was, looking onward to Chloe, never once noticing me in my rented attire... but it's time to change that, here goes nothing! My footsteps felt heavy, and there sound seemed more intense than the door had been. I stopped in front of her. Awestruck as she finally looked at me, she gasped. I was unsure if it was shock or pleasure. I snapped back to my task at hand when I realized ALL eyes were on me and my knightly wardrobe.

"I-I have c-come t-t-to taketh my-my f-fair lady away!" Trying to stand in a confident , triumphant manner but my body could only stiffen up on me. "S-Sab-brina w-would you al-a-allow m-me the hon..." I swallowed hard, and took another deep breath. "H-honor of e-esc-corting you o-on a-a-a... date?" I cringed, just waiting for the laughter and ridicule to start. "Why on ear-" "I'd love to!" Wait... did she just... She did! She didn't listen to Chloe and she said yes! And she looks surprisingly excited! My heart could beat out of my chest, I'm elated, on cloud nine! "Uhm, Max? Max!" Jumping back, snapping sharply out of my stupor,. My best friend Kim caught my attention. "Congrats buddy!" Slapping my shoulder, I stumbled forward again. "Uh... right Uhm... H-how about Friday n-night? F-five o'clock?" "Perfect, my night in shining armor." She giggled so sweet and innocent. "See you then, milady."

 **So this was inspired for me to do by rainbowrider1290 who left a review on another one shot I did. They mentioned doing more pairings aside from main pairings of the shot (Marinette/Adrien, Alya/Nino) they get enough love. Side characters in this show are just as amazing!**

 **Being the intellects they are, I figured Sabrina and Max would make a good pairing. ^.^**

 **I hope I got the point across of Max having rented and dressed up like a medieval knight. For whatever reason I really wanted to do a medieval theme for this. I'm pretty sure I was going to have Max fantasize about Sabrina with that kinda theme in mind (great, now I figure out where that thought was going lol) Oh well, I'm ok with this as is.**

 **I'm thinking I wanna do a Rose/Juleka friendship theme.**

 **I have another one or two that I'd really like to do for the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! as well (My childhood! and one of my Obsessions!) I want to do a crack fic for the King of Fighter's series as well, me and my sis had fun goofing off one night XD**

 **If anyone has suggestions or requests for other couples please send let me know!  
I can't guarantee I'll do it, but I love reading your thoughts, comments, desires!**

 **Thank you all for reading this! ^.^**


End file.
